Vampires will never hurt you
by RammMCR
Summary: AU (enfin presque). Sherlock n'est plus l'homme qu'il a été à une époque. Et John est à présent médecin dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tout paraît flou dans l'esprit du médecin et pourtant c'était si évident...
**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent bien évidemment à la BBC, Steven Moffat, Conan Doyle..._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour/bonsoir, je suis bien consciente que nous sommes samedi et non mercredi aujourd'hui. Mais je l'avais posté mercredi dans la soirée, moyennement convaincu du résultat. Je l'ai donc supprimé et retravaillé. Je me dis que vaut mieux que je laisse un travail qui me plaise vraiment et un peu en retard, que vous laisser avec quelque chose de pas terrible. La deuxième partie sera certainement plus longue et de meilleure qualité (enfin j'espère). Sur ce, je vous laisser lire cette première partie de cet os :p Enjoy it !_

 **P.S** : _"Vampires will never hurt you" est le titre d'une chanson que j'adore des My Chemical Romance. (c'était inutile de le préciser, mais voilà, je suis comme ça). Elle m'a inspiré l'idée de cet OS (même si ça n'a pas forcément de rapport mais bon que voulez-vous). Bref, j'arrête de blablater._

* * *

 **Vampires will never hurt you**

 **Partie I**

Les murs bougeaient. Il en était sûr, les murs se rapprochaient de lui. Lentement, vicieusement, dangereusement...Il était au milieu de la pièce, la respiration rapide, tournant sur lui même. Il les observait s'avancer, impuissant. Son cœur s'affolait, il était proche de l'arrêt cardiaque. Une goutte de sueur tomba dans son dos, dans une lente et froide descente, qui le glaça sur place. Il frissonna. Clignement de paupières. Un pas en arrière. Où était passé le lit ? Il se retourna vivement, trop peut-être. Sa tête se mit à tourner et des tâches de couleurs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Son lit paraissait loin. Il s'était éloigné. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent de plus belle. Il se passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses boucles folles. Elles étaient étrangement humides. Il suait à grosse goutte. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Il étouffait, l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons. Il allait mourir, là, maintenant. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Elle était de plus en plus étroite. L'air était étouffant, ce n'était plus respirable. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, tel un poisson à l'agonie. Il asphyxiait. Ses jambes flageolantes le lâchèrent définitivement et il tomba à genoux. A peine sentit-il le sol sur sa peau, qu'il hurla. Un cri brisé, douloureux, effrayé. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes. C'était la fin, il le sentait.

La porte s'ouvra et l'infirmier resta un moment interdit devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il soupira une seconde avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme à terre. Il lui toucha l'épaule pour l'aider à se relever, mais celui ci se recula vivement, tombant sur le dos. Le bouclé sanglotait à terre, marmonnant dans une litanie incompréhensible un passage de la bible. Le jeune médecin s'accroupit à côté de l'autre homme, et lui prit le pouls. Extrêmement rapide. Sa peau était brûlante et plus blafarde qu'à l'accoutumé. Il fronça les sourcils avant de jurer bruyamment.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_ Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour son patient.

L'infirmier le mit finalement en position latérale de sécurité et lui enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se mette à régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Un bien maigre repas qu'il rejeta.. C'était méconnaissable. Mais le médecin savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une crise de panique, tout simplement. Enfin, pas totalement, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, à dire vrai. La respiration du jeune homme était chaotique, sifflante. L'infirmier s'assit lui aussi sur le sol et pris son patient dans ses bras, le redressant doucement en position assise. Il le cala confortablement entre ses jambes, son torse contre le dos du jeune homme.

« _Concentre-toi sur ma respiration. N'écoute que ma respiration..._ » Le blond caressa tendrement les boucles noires du garçon afin qu'il se calme plus rapidement. L'odeur du vomit monta jusqu'à ses narines, ce qui lui provoqua un haut le cœur. Mais il essaya d'en faire abstraction. Il devait se focaliser sur le patient. Aider le patient, c'était la priorité. Et le mettre hors de danger.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes dans cette position, le bouclé se calma enfin, et il s'était presque endormis dans les bras de l'infirmier. Ce dernier cassa ce moment de plénitude en bougeant afin de se relever. Le bouclé grogna de mécontentement, en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

« _Veux-tu de l'aide pour te lever ?_ Demanda l'infirmier qui, malgré les protestations de l'autre homme, se mit sur ses pieds, tendant une main au malade encore assis par terre. L'autre releva un peu la tête pour regarder celui qui le surplomber.

- _Je voulais pas que tu bouges..._ Ronchonna le bouclé.

- _Tu n'es pas mon seul patient, Sherlock. D'autres ont besoin de moi aussi._ Le dit Sherlock fit la moue, en colère et déçu. Il prit tout de même la main qu'on lui tendait, pour se mettre debout lui aussi. _Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour nettoyer ta chambre._ _En attendant, tu vas me suivre._ Sherlock se crispa au ton que prit soudainement l'infirmier. Il n'aimait pas cette intonation. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Il recula instinctivement, son pied glissant sur la substance au sol.

- _Non..._ Souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

- _S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force._

- _Je...Je veux pas y aller..._ Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds qui devinrent des plus fascinant, alors qu'il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. _John..._ Le dit John sursauta avant de se contracter. Il serra les poings.

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dis. Et maintenant, tu viens !_ John lui lança un regard des plus noirs et autoritaires. Il s'avança d'un pas, alors que le bouclé se reculait toujours.

- _NOON !_ Hurla Sherlock, balançant une chaise qui se trouvait par là vers le médecin. Ce dernier, ayant encore ses réflexes de soldat, eut juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter l'impact. Cela était la goutte de trop. Il serra la mâchoire et fonça furieusement vers le jeune homme. Il le saisit violemment au bras et le tira sans ménagement dans le couloir. Sherlock se débattait, hurlant à se briser les cordes vocales. Malgré sa tête de plus, il ne faisait pas le poids face au médecin qui était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Ce qu'il avait prit le ralentissait également considérablement. Les échos de ses hurlements résonnèrent contre les parois des murs blancs, rendant l'endroit encore plus terrifiant.

Sherlock était recroquevillé dans son lit, son maigre corps tremblant intensément. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, alors que sa tête était enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Son cerveau ne tournait plus à plein régime, comme il l'avait si bien fait jusqu'à présent. Sa vie était indéniablement différente depuis ce jour. Ce jour où il avait franchi la ligne. Son corps était littéralement en manque. En manque de morphine, de cigarettes, d'enquêtes, d'adrénaline, de dangers. Il mourrait à petit feu, enfermé dans cet endroit maudit. Les gens étaient encore plus tristes à voir ici que dans le vrai monde. Oui, parce qu'ici ce n'était pas le vrai monde, juste un substitue, une contrefaçon. Une simple illusion d'un semblant de vie, un semblant d'existence. On y entrait, espérant en sortir rapidement. Mais on n'en sortait jamais. C'était notre nouvelle maison, notre prison. Tous les jours, le même rituel ennuyeux, le même procédé insupportablement pathétique. L'infirmière venait apporter vos pilules – _cela t'aidera à aller mieux Sherlock, je t'assure_ -, attendait que vous l'ayez avaler, vérifiant les moindres recoin de votre bouche afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien loger dans votre estomac, et puis elle vous laissait mourir à nouveau. Ca n'aidait jamais. Il ne les prenait jamais non plus. Il avait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. On lui avait tout prit. Et il était triste, en colère, et désespéré. _Il_ lui avait tout prit. Sherlock grogna de rage et sanglota une fois de plus. Il avait froid. Ce lieu était glacial, comme lui. Pire que lui. Sa cheminé et son feu crépitant lui manquaient. Son fauteuil et son thé lui manquaient. Et son violon aussi. Sa survie ne dépendait que de son cher violon, le seul à le comprendre sans jamais le juger. Le seul pour lequel il pouvait pleurer, aimer, rire, crier. Le seul pour lequel il pouvait dévoiler ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il avait une entière confiance dans cet instrument qui était devenu son meilleur ami durant toutes ses années. C'était lui, le pire. Le brun n'avait pas fait attention à la porte qui s'était ouverte, ni même de la soudaine présence dans la chambre barricadée. Il fut presque surprit en sentant un poids affaisser le matelas, puis une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Il le fallait, tu le sais bien…_ Pour toute réponse, il reçut le silence angoissant du bâtiment. _Ecoute, tu t'es mis en danger ce matin, je ne pouvais décemment pas fa…_

- _Tu n'étais pas obligé..._ le coupa Sherlock, se détendant malgré lui sous la main du médecin.

- _C'est la règle pour tout le monde, même pour toi._

- _Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire mal comme tu l'as fais. Tu m'as blessé..._ Souffla-t-il, c'était presque inaudible. Il fallu quelques secondes à John avant de comprendre tout le sens de la phrase. Puis, se fut comme si une ampoule s'était allumée au dessus de sa tête, il comprit.

- _Oh Sherlock, je suis désolé ! Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions. Mais au vu de la situation, il le fallait. Mais sache que je suis réellement désolé des proportions que tout cela_ _a_ _prit._ Watson entortilla une boucle brune dans ses doigts, avant de la relâcher et de recommencer plusieurs fois.

- _Pitié, n'en parle pas à mon frère..._ »Le regard de Sherlock était sincèrement suppliant et John devint subitement blême. Le remarquant, le brun geignit douloureusement. Son visage se teinta d'appréhension à l'idée de le voir débarquer prochainement.

John prit soudainement le bras du plus jeune afin de constater les dégâts physiques qu'il lui avait causé. Sherlock grimaça, une onde électrisante passant dans tout son membre, remontant jusque dans l'épaule. Il avait un énorme bleu qui s'était formé sur son avant bras, à l'endroit où le médecin l'avait empoigné. Il tâta du bout des doigts l'hématome, essayant de ne pas blesser plus son patient.

C'était drôle en y repensant. Il ne pensait jamais à Sherlock comme un patient, mais comme un ami fragile à qui il fallait faire attention. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il connaissait le jeune homme. C'était lui qui était en charge de son dossier médical. En somme, c'était _son_ patient. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux, qu'il guérisse. Mais guérir de quoi ? La maladie qui le rongeait n'était pas semblable à une leucémie ou à un cancer. Non, c'était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. La maladie qui le rendait si vulnérable était ses émotions, ses sentiments. Pendant des années, il s'était enfermé dans une boîte hermétique à tout ce qui touchait au relationnel, au domaine des sentiments. Il avait fait en sorte de faire de son cœur une pierre pompant le sang. Il était devenu une machine sociopathe résolvant des crimes plus tordu les uns que les autres, plus vite que n'importe quel détective qualifié. C'était un génie, un vrai. Mais comme chacun sait, entre le génie et la folie, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pas qu'il avait largement franchi. Et ça avait dérapé. Et de l'homme sûr de lui, insensible, acerbe et arrogant, il était passé du petit garçon apeuré, détruit, manquant cruellement de confiance en soi. Il n'était plus le bel homme brun et ténébreux, au regard glaçant et mystérieux. Il était devenu l'homme aux boucles sombres, aux yeux dévoilant une âme agonisante. Il était submergé par ce qu'il ressentait, sans pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit. John mentait souvent à Sherlock. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'autres patients qui avaient besoin de son aide. Sherlock lui prenait tout son temps. Mais parfois, le médecin était lui même envahi par un trop plein d'émotion, provenant de _son_ malade. Et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il avait le plus besoin de s'éloigner de ses pupilles perçantes et tranchantes.

Quant John vit la peur voiler les iris du jeune homme, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir prévenu l'aîné des Holmes. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Si ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait annoncé, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et dieu savait ce que pouvait faire cet Holmes ci. Après un an de leur fréquentation quotidienne, il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'extravagance de ces énergumènes. Ils étaient des dangers publics. Mais en tant qu'ancien militaire, il était habitué aux dangers. Certes, d'ordre différent mais tout de même. John était arrivé dans cet hôpital il y avait de cela cinq ans, juste après être revenu de la guerre. Après avoir vécu et vu les pires horreurs, les mêmes qu'on ne pensait pas possible. Après avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis, ses frères d'armes à jamais. Après avoir été gravement blessé et avoir vu la lumière de très près. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet d'y songer à nouveau. Et il avait toujours pensé entrer dans ce genre d'endroit en tant que patient, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé y travailler. C'était commun chez les anciens soldats de se faire interner, à cause des traumatismes et des stigmates de la guerre. Lui, faisait des cauchemars monstrueux, d'un réalisme déconcertant. Et pendant les quatre premières années de sa nouvelle vie, il avait marché avec une canne dû à son boitement psychosomatique. Ses mains tremblaient souvent aussi, tremblements qui avaient miraculeusement disparu il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Le champ de bataille était connu pour laisser des empreintes ineffaçables, des marques indélébiles. C'était marqué au fer rouge sur son corps, son esprit, son âme. John se remémorait les moments passés, les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, quand il sentit une légère pression sur son bras gauche. Le côté du cœur. Le côté de la balle. Il sursaute doucement, avant de revenir au présent. Il se souvint de la présence de Sherlock, et leva la tête vers lui. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux accrochèrent les prunelles glacées du brun. C'était...Indescriptible. Son cœur s'affola sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit.

« _Tu veux pas rester avec moi, ce soir ?_ La voix de baryton de Sherlock était la chose la plus hypnotique qu'il connaissait. Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre parler comme cela, aussi calme, aussi naturel. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il l'appréciait le plus, comme un homme normal, sans problème.

- _Tu sais que je ne peux pas._ Même si cela lui pinçait le coeur, il n'avait pas le choix. Si on le surprenait en train de dormir avec un patient, on risquait de le blâmer, ou pire, de le renvoyer. Et il ne voulait pas voir cela arriver, puisque cela signifierait laisser Sherlock seul. Et cela il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Il ne le voulait pas. Alors il se devait de refuser. Le contrôle de ses émotions, et le non attachement aux patients étaient les règles les plus importantes qu'il fallait respecter dans ce métier.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Sa demande était suppliante et son ton avait baissé considérablement, virant dans une voix de petit garçon. Nous y revoilà, pensa-t-il.

- _Arrête s'il te plaît._ Sherlock pressa une nouvelle fois le bras de l'infirmier, comme pour s'accrocher à la réalité. Il faisait souvent cela avant une crise. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme brillèrent d'une lueur folle inquiétante. Il fallait agir avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable. John se racla la gorge et pris sa main gauche dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement, faisant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la peau blanche du brun. _Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?_ Sherlock hocha la tête doucement. Le blond se recula sur le lit, se collant contre le mur, les pieds pendant dans le vide. L'autre homme posa sa tête bouclée sur les genoux du médecin et recroquevilla ses jambes au niveau de son torse. Le plus âgé entreprit de jouer avec les mèches folles de son patient. _C'est l'histoire d'un détective du nom de William. Il_ _était_ _très intelligent, tellement que la police_ _était_ _très demandeur de ses services pour résoudre des crimes. Ce détective_ _était_ _toujours accompagné de son associé du nom d'Hamish. Tous deux_ _partaient_ _souvent à l'aventure, à la chasse aux criminels. Un jour, le chef de la police, Gregory, alla voir William pour le suicide d'une jeune femme. C'était le quatrième d'une série d_ _'étranges_ _suicides, tous similaires. Sauf que cette jeune femme avait écrit un mot. Le jeune détective était très content et il emmena avec lui son assistant. La jeune femme décédée était vêtu entièrement de rose, de la tête au pieds, le téléphone était rose ainsi que sa valise disparue._

- _Comment tu sais qu'elle est rose, si elle est disparue ?_ Demanda innocemment Sherlock, de sa voix enfantine.

- _William le savait grâce à des éclaboussures de boue sur un seul côté de la jambe de la jeune femme._ _Il avait déduit qu'elle était rose puisque tout chez cette femme était rose._ _Le détective était très doué, et aussi très désagréable avec les autres. Mais il avait Hamish pour l'aider à mieux se tenir, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Au final, William en a_ _vait conclu_ _que c'était en fait l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, qui persuadait ses victimes de prendre seul le poison._

- _Comment ?_ Sa voix était de plus en plus ensommeillée, ses yeux se fermaient progressivement sous la voix calme de John et sous son massage du cuir chevelu.

- _En leur parlant. William, tellement prit dans le feu de l'action, se mit à sa poursuite seule_ _puisqu'il avait découvert que le tueur était un chauffeur de taxi._ _Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans un grand bâtiment en pleine nuit, rien que tous les deux. Le chauffeur en taxi présenta deux pilules à William : une contenant le poison et l'autre n'en contenant pas. Il fallait qu'il choisisse. Et sans Hamish, William serait... »_ John s'arrêta brusquement, entendant la respiration lente et détendue du jeune homme. Il avait l'air apaisé, ce qui était des plus rare pour un homme comme Sherlock. Il le réinstalla confortablement sur son lit de fortune, remonta le simple drap blanc jusqu'au menton du brun et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Il se retourna pour le regarder quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air paisible, dans ses rêves. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Il sourit faiblement, avant de partir de la chambre, le cœur gonflé d'une sensation étrange.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Il souffla bruyamment et entra dans la salle de repos, dans l'optique de se détendre un peu. A l'intérieur, il salua Mary qui venait d'arriver et Jim qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir de la journée. Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils, souffla de plus belle. Mary lui sourit, compatissant.

« _Dure journée ?_ Demanda la jeune femme, tendant un café au blond.

- _Ne m'en parle pas. Epouvantable même._ Il prit le café – noir et sans sucre -, tout en remerciant la jeune femme. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois, mais elle était différente des autres infirmières qui se trouvait ici. Mary apportait un côté plus vivant à la chose, moins dramatique et plus ensoleillée.

- _Encore ce patient ?_

- _Comme toujours…Aujourd'hui, il a fait une crise de panique. Il a eu des hallucinations dû à de l'ecstasy. Mais comment est-ce qu'il a trouvé de l'ecstasy ici, hein ? Sérieux ? C'est ça que je comprends pas..._ John se passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

 _-Tu connais Sherlock mieux que_ _quiconque_ _ici, tu devrais savoir qu'il est dû genre à se débrouiller pour trouver ce qu'il recherche, à tout prix._ Intervint d'une voix faussement innocente Jim, un aide soignant dans l'unité d'admission. Il était déjà là quand John était arrivé dans cet hôpital. Et malgré le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais pu voir d'un bon œil cet homme.

- _On t'a pas demander ton avis..._ Marmonna John dans ses dents, à peine perceptiblement. Mary commençait à sentir le vent tourner dans le mauvais sens.

- _Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as voulu dire. Je ne parle pas l'hypocrite._ La blonde eut un petit rire nerveux, et avant que la situation ne finisse en champs de bataille, elle prit la parole.

- _Je suis d'accord qu'il peut y avoir un risque de rechute en matière d'addiction, avec tous les médicaments à dispositions. Mais l'ecstasy, c'est quand même particulier. Tu n'en trouves pas facilement dans ce genre d'endroit, voir même pas du tout._ Elle avait essayé de tempérer l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus électrique. Elle voyait également le regard menaçant que lancçait John à l'aide soignant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une guerre éclate entre les deux hommes, surtout qu'elle venait à peine de prendre son service. Et elle voulait que pour une fois tout se passe pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Les deux hommes, après avoir échangé de foudroyants regards tentant d'intimider l'autre, se mirent d'accord avec la jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière fit un splendide sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et frappa dans ses mains avec entrain. _Parfait !_ »

John lui sourit franchement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Un néon se mit tout à coup à grésiller et à clignoter pendant quelques secondes. Watson fronça les sourcils, avant qu'il ne se rallume. Il reporta quelques instants son attention sur le jeune homme brun restait dans la salle de repos. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, il n'y avait plus Mary pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Il grimaça en voyant son sourire victorieux. Quel homme ignoble. Tous deux savaient, et pourtant John ne pouvait rien faire. S'il avait pu, il aurait bien assassiné dans ces lieux, mais même son statut de militaire retraité ne lui permettait pas l'immunité de la prison. Allez directement en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne recevez pas 10 000 euros. **(1)** Jim sortit à son tour, après avoir tapoté l'épaule du soldat. Watson eut l'étrange impression que Moriarty avait lu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que cela s'était vu sur son visage après tout ? Il frissonna de dégoût. Il était répugnant.

John marchait dans le long couloir blanc qui était étrangement devenu silencieux. Et alors qu'il avançait, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, un flash passa devant ses yeux. Un couloir, semblable à celui ci, mais les murs plus décrépis et sales, se dressait devant lui. Une odeur de moisissure mêlée à celle du désinfectant s'immisça dans ses narines. Il eut subitement une envie de vomir tant cette puanteur était désagréable. Elle lui retournait l'estomac. Ses pas résonnèrent à ses oreilles d'une manière plus sourde que précédemment. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se stoppa et ferma les yeux. 1...2...3...Il inspira lentement, garda l'air quelques instants dans ses poumons avant de le relâcher tout aussi lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux et la lumière des néons l'éblouit. La fatigue lui jouer de drôle de tour ce soir.

Il plongea les mains dans sa veste en cuir, cherchant au préalable ses clés de voiture. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement de les oublier dans son vestiaire, alors il avait prit l'habitude de vérifier avant de sortir du bâtiment, pour ne pas refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Il ne les sentait pas sous ses doigts, mais pourtant il entendait leur cliquetis caractéristique au loin. Il soupira et fouilla du regard les lieux. Il était seul dans le couloir et aucun bruit de pas ne venait déranger la tranquillité de l'endroit. Donc où avaient-elles bien pu passer ? Le lui aurait-on volé ? Ridicule. Et pourtant, il était persuadé de les entendre, là, quelque part en ces lieux.

« _John..._ » Mycroft ? Il rêvait. C'était sûr, il s'était endormi et là il rêvait. Il avait cru entendre Mycroft, juste à son oreille. Il ressentait sa présence derrière lui, mais il était seul. Un nouveau flash, plus court. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur était beaucoup plus prenante. Une silhouette devant lui, trouble, difficile à distinguer. Elle paraissait néanmoins trop petite pour être Mycroft. Mais bien vite, la lumière blafarde de l'hôpital lui brûla la rétine.

« _John, tu m'entends ?_ » Encore lui. Cela devenait absurde. Il allait se réveiller. Cela ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination fertile, rien de plus. Et pourtant, ses membres sentirent une brise inhabituelle les frôler. Il n'y avait jamais eu de courant d'air dans ce côté ci du bâtiment, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« _Où est Sherlock, John ?_ » C'était des chuchotements. Quelques choses de malsains, de mauvais. Il n'y avait rien d'apaisant dans cette voix, elle était menaçante, perverse. Et il n'arrivait pas à la dissocier du timbre de voix de l'aîné des Holmes. Il frissonna. De peur ? De froid ? Des deux ? Flash. La silhouette se mouvait à présent dans sa direction. Il cligna brutalement des yeux. Un couloir vide s'étendait devant lui, semblant ne jamais finir. Il aurait voulu fuir à toutes jambes, mais celles-ci refusaient de bouger, ne serait-ce d'un millimètre. Il dormait. Il dormait. Il dor…

« _Où est-il,_ _John_ _?_ _Où est Sherlock ?_ _Les vampires ne lui feront jamais de mal…_ »

Il hurla.

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _Excusez pour le montant approximatif, mon monopoly est tellement vieux qu'il est encore en franc. Et je ne sais pas qu'elle est la somme exacte des nouveaux monopoly (remarquez ce n'est pas comme ci c'était méga important mais je suis le genre de personne chiante qui aime bien quand ça colle à la réalité xD)_

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et peut-être à bientôt pour la deuxième partie :) Vous pouvez laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Alors au plaisir ;)_


End file.
